


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Evil Deceit Sanders, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, King Roman Sanders, King Thomas Sanders, Knight Roman Sanders, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Roman always wished to be a prince and when a mysterious stranger promised he can do this, how can Roman refuse?





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on @the-pastel-peach animatic on YouTube. To understand the second part, which I’ll be posting soon, you have to watch it.

Roman was born a peasant, but he always dreamed of better. He always knew that one day he would be royalty. He would be loved and adored by his people.

As Roman grew so did his dream. And he pursued it no matter what. He became a soldier in the Kings army, but grew to be a knight. Then he began the Kings personal knight.

Roman grew close to Thomas and was introduced to Thomas family. Not blood Roman figured out but still as close as any blood family should be. There was Logan, the royal adviser, Virgil a servant, and Patton, one of the Kings cooks.

The five of them grew close and as they did Romans dream didn’t seem to matter as much anymore. He was happy with his family and happy being a knight. But sadly things didn’t stay happy for long. And it was a morning like an other when it all started.

“Thomas!” Roman called shelthing his sword. “I’m off for a ride in the forest. Need anything?”

Thomas smiled at Roman. “No Roman, go have fun.”

Roman mock bowed towards Thomas who shooed him away laughing.

Roman walked through the castle to the royal stables, waving and greeting all the people he met along the way. When he entered the stables he walked over to his horse greeting him happily.

“Hey Princey!” He rubbed Princeys neck, saddled him up and took off.

As he rode through the town he greeted everyone he saw with a smile, almost everyone smiling back and waving.

Roman reached the forest and slowed to a trot. He breathed in the air smiling his widest. Roman loved the woods. He always had. When he was young this was where he’d spent most of his days.

“Ahh!”

A cry broke Romans thoughts apart and he turned his horse and galloped towards the sound.

“Back down villain, Knight Roman is he-” Roman stopped when he saw a man in a cloak trapped under a fallen tree branch.

“No villain here in afraid.” The man chuckled.

Roman detected an accent but couldn’t think form what kingdom of was from. He chuckled with the man, dismounting and moving the fallen branch so he could help the man up.

“Thank you kind sir.” The man smiled before bowing at Roman. “Darin. And I believe you said you’re name was king Roman?”

Roman flushed. “You’re much to kind Darin. I’m simply a knight. King Thomas is who ruled here.

"You’re a prince then right?” Darin dusted himself off. “ You simply  _mus_ t be royalty. ”

“No, no.” Romans blush grew but inside he glowed. Someone believing him royal?

“ You’re not a royal? Don’t you want to rule? ” Darin asked.

Roman wasn’t sure why but he felt he couldn’t lie to this man. “I’d love to. ” He admitted. “Sense I was young I’ve always dreamed of ruling, but I’m never going to. It’s just a child’s dream.”

Darin eyed Roman before he took off his hood. Roman recoiled slightly noticing Darin's  face was disfigured with scales across one side and a yellow eye.

Darin saw him flinch and shrugged at Roman. “A warlock cursed me when I was young. But anyway what if  _wasn’t_ just a kids dream?”

Roman looked at Darin. “What?”

“ Roman you emanate royalty. Truly you should rule your own kingdom. You can be royal as well, file your own kingdom. ”

Romans eyes glazed over at that thought, his mind becoming cloudy but Roman didn’t notice. “I’ll be a prince?”

“Your Majesty, you’ll be a  _King._ ” Darin said confidently.

Darin pulled two bouquets of over a dozen flowers out from under his cloak. They were beautiful red roses. Darin held them out to Roman who took them hesitantly.

“These are magic. Pass them out to all the people you see on your way back to the castle and they will come to love you more then they already do. A King needs loyal people.” Darin smiled at Roman.

Roman glanced from the roses to Darin.  “This won’t hurt anyone right? No one gets hurt?”

“ No one gets hurt. ” Darin repeated. His eye glowed yellow and he smirked at Roman when Roman turned away.

Darin helped Roman secure the roses to Princey. “One last thing.” He commented.

Roman looked back at Darin from up top on his horse.

“Don’t tell anyone that these roses are magic. Or about this conversation. The roses will lose their magic if you do.”

Roman nodded at Darin before heading off back to the village.

“No one gets hurt.” Darin repeated smirking at Romans retreating back. He then laughed before disappearing.

Roman rode on not hearing Darins mocking words. A promise of his own kingdom? How could he pass that up? It’s what he’s worked for and wanted sense his childhood!

He smiled widely as he passed out the roses to the people. Seeing the smiles on their faces was everything to him. When he finished passing them out he headed back to the castle. Entering the stables he saw Virgil taking care of one of the horses.

“Hello Roman.” He greeted.

“ Hey Virge. ” Roman climbed off Princey and took off his saddle. “How have you been this fine morning?”

Virgil eyed Roman laughing slightly. “What has you in such a good mood?”

Remembering Darins warning Roman smiled at Virgil and simply answered. “I found some beautiful roses and passed them out to the people. Their smiled always make me happy.”

Virgil nodded smiling back at Roman. “Great. Patton is going to yell at you by the way, you skipped breakfast.”

Roman whinced. A mad Patton was someone to be reckoned with. “Ah, I’ll have to apologize for that.”

He hugged Virgil before heading off to the throne room.

As days passed Roman noticed the loyalty of the people changing much more towards him. Thomas noticed as well but simply smiled for in his mind this meant the people accepted Roman and cared for him. Soon a few weeks went by and when Roman was out in town again he noticed Darin.

Darin approached Roman and congratulated him. “The people truly adore you! Your truly perfect for a king.”

Roman puffed out his chest. “Thank you Darin. That means much coming from you.”

“I actually have something for you. ” Darin leaned closer. “In a more private setting though.”

Roman lead Darin back to the stables simply putting Princey in his stall. Then Darin opened the box he had with him. A crown of roses.

“Every King needs a crown,” He explained, the bowed before putting it on Roman.

Roman gasped slightly as the thorns pricked him. Darin grinned wickedly at Roman as the color on his clothes faded and the brilliantly red roses turned black. Seemingly taking all the color from Roman. The only left his red sash.

He tried to reach up to take it off but couldn’t move. Panicked he stared at Darin who leaned in close to Roman.

“I promised you a kingdom. I never said if give you an entirely new one.” Darin whispered in Romans ear, before laughing at Romans stricken face and renewed struggles to move.

But his struggling slowly ceased and Romans eyes grew hard and he stood straight and tall.

“What’s your call  _King_   _Roman_?” Darin asked with a smirk.

“ I believe it’s time to take the castle. ” Roman answered smirking back at Darin.

Gathering the people and the soldiers who Darin spelled to be loyal to Roman, they stormed the castle. Everyone who wasn’t sleeker fled.

Thomas was captured by Darin and led to the throne room where Roman lounged sideways across the throne.

“Roman whats-”

Darin shoved Roman to the ground. “Bow before your king.”

“ Roman? ” Thomas questioned.

“That’s  _King_  Roman to you. And I think it’s time we make some changes around here.” Roman smirked at Thomas, laughing at his face. Darin bowed at Roman before disappearing.

Meanwhile Virgil was running to the throne room already having checked Thomas’s chambers. He threw open the doors. “Thomas they’ve taken the castle! We have to-” Virgil stopped when he saw Thomas on the ground and Roman on the throne.

“Hello Virgil,” Roman said sliding off the throne and strolling over to him.

“ Roman? What’s going on? ” Virgil questioned watching Thomas gesture for him to run.

“Come on  _Virge_ _._ Your not an idiot .” Roman mocked. “ You know what’s going on. ”

Virgil stood tall, looked at Thomas and promised. “I’ll be back. I’ll fix this.”

Before Roman could react Virgil pushed him, ripping off his sash and running. Roman chuckled pickinh himself off the floor and giving the chase.

Darin suddenly appeared appeared in Thomas’s way and stopped him from chasing Roman. A snap of his fingers and Thomas slumped to the floor unconscious.

Virgil ran for the stables where Patton and Logan were waiting on the horses.

“Virgil whats-”

“No time!” Virgil yelled jumping on Princey and snapping his reins. “ Ride! ”

The follows him their horses breaking into a run. Virgil glanced back to see Roman standing in the stable entrance watching them leave.

Giving a smirk to their retreating backs, Roman turned back to his castle.

It was time to deal with the has been King.

_To be continued…._

**Author's Note:**

> remember you need to watch animatic on YouTube before reading the next part or it won’t make sense!


End file.
